Darkness fills the heart
by SableyeBlood
Summary: A strange Plusle with some dark abilities tries to get through life and maybe some revenge for those who casted him out
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon.**

I am a Plusle or at least that's what my parents wanted me to be and I became one kind of you see my parents two Plusle named Victor and Shine wanted a cute beautiful little Plusle at first everything was okay they lived in a fine mischief and had plenty of supplies to take care of a baby and best mates that would help them if they really needed it

Then my mom had my egg and that's when problems started to raise first my egg had black markings instead of red so they assumed that I didn't make it then they thought I was going to be one of those oddly colored ones and they were right but not the way it was supposed to be my red fur is black and the patterns on my cheeks were not Pluses but ex's thin sharp ex's I also have fangs and black slits for pupils and for these features the other Plusles call me monster though it's close enough to my real name, Panic inflicted on by my father because when everyone first saw me they stated to panic

Dad said mom nearly faints at the sight off me probably because I'm a monstrous freak but dad was a little shocked or at least that's what he said he also told me that because of my looks nobody would mess with me and he was right no one even talks to me because of my looks or if they do they have a hostile tone

Hostile tones

Talking behind my back

And insults such as freak or monster

But other than those nuisances I was normal until the time came for every one to show their "electric power" one after one my fellow Plusle and Minun showed of to our two mischief leaders then it came, my turn

I stepped up to our leaders and I tried to unleash an electric attack but nothing happened so I leaped trying and trying until they told me to stop, I embarrassed my whole family later dad told me that one was a disappointment and a mistake I cried that night long and hard wishing of was dead

That's when my ability activated everyone in the mischief had horrible nightmares sense that day I didn't know it was me at first but soon I realized it was me, me being the only one without nightmares but everyone else stated to figure it out too and that's when they really started to harass me telling me to stop, yelling, they even went as far as to hit me to make their nightmares end but the just didn't

Are leaders finally had enough and decided to banish me although I wasn't too broken up about being banished it still left me with an empty feeling that I soon find out how too fill.


	2. Can you see?

Hugs and cuddles to St Elmo's Fire and TrashyAuthor for their constructive criticism

* * *

It's been awhile since my banishment and I've taken to solitary life quite nicely, my borrow in this rotten tree suits me very well along with that my "special" powers have increased. I've developed some moves that most plusle don't learn such as Dark Pulse and Hypnosis these new moves help with keeping unwanted guest away and getting certain things to eat. The berries that are are an amount that is equal to zero. So I've resorted to eating the flesh of others whoopity fucking doo.

On the other paw I have grown a decent amount about an inch faster "at this rate I'll be a foot taller than normal." I say this to my self as I etch lines into the roots of my home. Then a sound brushes my ear and catches my interest a russel of sorts. I take a peak outside and what do I see a zigzagoon one with big green eyes and a fluffy brown and grey coat with black claws and razor sharp teeth. It looked back at me and ask with childlike curiosity "Hi, what's your name?"

It was clear that he, judging by his voice was not entirely concerned about if I would hurt him or not. With that in mind I uttered in a very mono toned voice "Monster or Panic which ever makes you leave." He responded with "Cute."

It was obvious that this zigzagoon I was nose to nose with wasn't just going to go away, as if beckoning me to keep the interaction going. So with my mono toned voice I slowly asked him the question that his eyes were(is that the right one or am I using the completely wrong word) begging for "and what's yours."

With ever growing excitement to answer said question, his response was something that was quiet unexpected.

"Blindness"


End file.
